When Today Is Our Last Day
by dhedingdong95
Summary: "sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu libur paskah ini di rumah min, memasak masakan spesial bersama anak-anak, juga memanggang kue jahe. bukan. bukan karena aku menyayangkan uang kita akan terbuang untuk menyewa villa di pulau jeju ataupun membeli tiket kapal ferry berbintang 5"/T/ONESHOOT/KYUMIN/YAOI/BOYSXBOYS/MPREG/DLDR/REVIEW?


**-dhedingdong95 & haifandr-**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre: romance, yaoi, BL, BOYSxBOYS, KYUMIN, DLDR, RnR**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer: **

**kesamaan ide dan nama tokoh terjadi tanpa disengaja**

** namun alur serta jalan cerita dari FF ini sepenuhnya milik saya dan haifandr^^**

**Ide cerita berasal dari tenggelamnya kapal sewol, percampuran kisah nyata dengan imajinasi author**

**HIHIHI SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAA \(^_^)/**

**WARNING TYPO! YAOI! BOYSXBOYS**

**don't like? DONT READ! **

**NO BASH!**

**n.b: bayangkan wajah sunghyun dan minhyun seperti breanna dan braxton youn. karena mereka mendekati sosok sunghyun dan minhyun di imajinasi saya. adakah yang belum tahu siapa mereka? bertanyalah via twitter, dan saya akan memberikan fotonya. **

**saran lagu:**

**super junior kry - hanamizuki**

**super junior kry - let's not**

**sm the ballad - breath**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

"kau yakin kita akan berangkat ke pulau jeju malam ini?" kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin di kamar, ketika sang 'istri' sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa baju yang akan dibawa berlibur ke dalam koper kemudian mengemasi beberapa barang lainnya. Ia peluk tubuh mungil istrinya dari belakang, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher sungmin. Menyesap harum vanilla yang tak akan pernah dapat membuatnya bosan.

"tentu saja, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu hm?" sungmin mengelus surai ikal milik suaminya yang masih menyenderkan kepala di bahunya. kyuhyun menggeleng seraya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"benarkah? tapi sikapmu menunjukkan sebaliknya Cho" sungmin membalikkan badannya, menangkup kedua pipi kyuhyun lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat secara kilat. Anggap saja kecupan itu bisa mengobati segala kegundahan hati suaminya. "sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu libur paskah ini di rumah min, memasak masakan spesial bersama anak-anak, juga memanggang kue jahe. bukan. bukan karena aku menyayangkan uang kita akan terbuang untuk menyewa villa disana ataupun membeli tiket kapal ferry berbintang 5, tapi ntahlah. mungkin jika di rumah aku dapat mengontrol project-project perusahaan dengan lebih mudah" jawab kyuhyun pelan. kyuhyun sadar jika apa yang ia katakan baru saja hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri, tapi sungguh. ia merasa sangat berat meninggalkan pekerjaannya kali ini.

"nikmati saja perjalanan ini, kau juga butuh menyegarkan pikiran dari semua project perusahaan. berikan sedikit saja kepercayaan pada karyawan-karyawanmu, tak mungkin jika kau akan mengerjakan seluruhnya seorang diri. lagipula kau tak mau melihat sunghyun dan minhyun kecewa bukan? secara tak langsung kita telah memberikan harapan besar di liburannya kali ini, akan terasa menyakitkan bila kita membatalkannya tiba-tiba. lihatlah, mereka sangat gembira hari ini" sungmin kembali menimpali perkataan kyuhyun.

.

sekitar sebulan yang lalu sunghyun dan minhyun merengek meminta berlibur ke pulau jeju. memang semenjak perusahaan milik kyuhyun mencapai titik puncaknya, sangatlah jarang keluarga kecil Cho ini mengadakan perjalanan ke luar kota Seoul. biasanya mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu berlibur untuk pergi ke taman bermain, atau mengunjungi café milik halmeoni dan halabeoji selama beberapa jam saja. namun dengan sedikit pertimbangan dan masukan dari sungmin, akhirnya libur paskah tahun ini akan mereka gunakan untuk berlibur di pulau jeju. mengingat sekarang umur sunghyun juga minhyun telah menginjak 6 dan 4 tahun, membuat kedua Cho cilik ini memiliki rasa penasaran yang luar biasa akan tempat-tempat yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi. terlebih teman sekelas sunghyun tak jarang bercerita tentang keindahan pulau jeju, berhasil membuatnya iri dan selalu saja meminta daddy untuk mengajaknya kesana. dan akhirnya perjuangan sunghyun tak sia-sia. akhirnya daddy mengabulkan permintaannya. jadi sunghyun tak perlu lagi bersikap iri pada teman-teman sekelasnya karena sang daddy yang tak pernah mengajaknya berlibur dengan waktu yang lama.

.

"sebaiknya kau kirimkan pesan pada eomma, jika kita akan pergi berlibur ke pulau jeju beberapa hari ke depan agar ia tak merasa khawatir" suara lembut sungmin berhasil membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun.

"hm" sahut kyuhyun lagi, seraya bangkit untuk mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur.

.

.

To: 엄마 (eomma)

_**Eomma..**_

_**aku, sungmin, dan anak-anak malam ini akan berangkat ke pulau jeju.**_

_**maaf tidak memberi tahu sebelumnya, anak-anak sangat ingin berlibur kesana.**_

_**eomma jaga kesehatanmu, mungkin nanti aku tidak bisa membalas pesanmu.**_

_**juga tolong sampaikan salamku pada appa.**_

_**kau tahu? aku mencintaimu. bukan. sangat sangat mencintaimu.**_

.

.

send.

setelah mengirim pesan pada eomma, kyuhyun menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku kemeja yang ia gunakan. tak merasa jika seseorang tengah menatapnya lekat sekaligus bertanya-tanya ketika ia mengetikkan rangkaian kata tersebut untuk eomma tercinta.

"apa yang kau tuliskan untuk eomma?" tanya sungmin ingin tahu.

"hanya menuliskan jika aku sangat mencintai eomma" jawab kyuhyun enteng,diikuti langkah kakinya keluar dari ruang kamar.

"huh? tak biasanya?" gerutu sungmin. namun ia tak akan ambil pusing atas perkataan kyuhyun baru saja, kapan lagi suami evilnya ini akan berterus terang bahwa ia sangat mencintai sang eomma? ketika ia sangat mengenal hobi kyuhyun yang pandai berkilah.

.

.

.

"mom, pulau jeju itu indah ya? kata teman sunghyun disana ada air terjun. sunghyun bisa bermain air disana kan?"

"oppa! kata jiyoon, dicana juga banyak taman bunga. ugh! pacti celuuuuuuuu! minhyun bica petik-petik bunganya"

mendengar celotehan gembira dari kedua buah hatinya yang duduk di jok belakang mobil, mau tak mau membuat sungmin tersenyum simpul. seakan ia juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan sunghyun dan minhyun. "neee, nanti mommy buatkan bandana yang terbuat dari bunga, pasti minhyunie semakin cantik" jawab sungmin sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, melihat ekspresi senang anak-anaknya memang tak akan membuatnya jenuh bagaimanapun keadaan yang dialaminya.

"yaksok?" sambung minhyun untuk meyakinkan kata-kata mommynya.

"hm!" sungmin mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"oya mom, disana juga ada tempat untuk menghias telur! kita kesana juga ya mom! nanti sunghyun akan menggambar senjata Captain America!" sunghyun tampak kembali mengoceh dengan menggebu-gebu.

"ahh! minhyunie juga! gambal plinces anna!" minhyun pun tak mau ketinggalan di saat ia berusaha mengikuti arah pembicaraan sunghyun.

"memang minhyunie bisa menggambar?" respon sunghyun dengan jahil. tak salah lagi memang jika sifat evil sang daddy menurun pada anak sulungnya.

"bica kok. oppa caja yang tak bica gambal!" minhyun mulai terpancing emosi, ia berusaha mencubit pipi sang oppa. namun apa yang minhyun dapat? bukan pipi sunghyunlah yang ia dapat, melainkan sebuah kecupan sayang di pipi kanannya dari bibir mungil milik sunghyun. "iya iya, jangan marah ya adikku" ucap sunghyun sembari mengelus rambut hitam panjang milik minhyun, sama seperti apa yang biasa daddy dan mommy lakukan.

sungmin yang diam-diam memerhatikan tingkah kedua anaknya, tak kuasa menahan senyum kegeliannya. akan tetapi kebahagiaan sungmin sepertinya tak berlangsung lama, dilihatnya kyuhyun yang murung disela-sela berkonsentrasi menyetir mobilnya menuju pelabuhan incheon. sungguh sungmin tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sang suami, ia tak terlihat seperti biasanya yang kerap menjahili sunghyun atau minhyun di saat perjalanan. kali ini kyuhyun hanya termenung pada satu titik. yaitu jalanan di depannya dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas beratnya seakan-akan ia begitu gugup menghadapi sesuatu. sungmin berinisiatif mengambil tangan kanan kyuhyun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, mereka berdua tetap diam walaupun kedua anaknya di jok belakang masih menghebohkan rencana-rencana yang telah dibuatnya. sungmin menggenggam tangan kanan kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya erat. erat sekali. dibawanya tangan kanan kyuhyun itu di depan dada kirinya, tepat di bagian jantungnya. "kuharap setiap kegelisahan yang tengah menghantuimu saat ini akan ikut memudar bersama detak jantungku yang kau rasakan pada tangan kananmu" kata sungmin sangat lirih seakan tak mengijinkan kyuhyun untuk mendengarnya.

kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. ia mendengar perkataan sungmin dengan jelas, dan sangat menyadari setiap makna yang telah diucapkan istrinya. "gomawo min"

.

.

.

"sunghyun ingin tidur bersama mommy!"

"andwae! minhyun yang tidul cama mommy!"

"bagaimana jika kita tidur bertiga?" sungmin menengahi pertengkaran yang sangat biasa terjadi di keluarga mereka jika malam telah tiba.

"aniyo! kasur di kapal ini benar-benar kecil mom, tidak akan cukup untuk bertiga" protes sunghyun. ia telah siap dengan mendudukkan tubuhnya di tengah kasur sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"kalau begitu oppa mengalah ne? sunghyun oppa tidur bersama daddy, oke? atau sunghyun oppa tidur bersama minhyunie?" tawar sungmin sekali lagi, mau tidak mau ia harus memberikan berbagai alternative yang bisa membuat anak-anaknya rukun kembali.

"sunghyun tidur dengan daddy saja" sunghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda jika ia sedang merajuk. lantas ia bergegas turun dari kasur, dan berpindah ke kasur yang lain. ia benarkan letak bantalnya kemudian tertidur pulas tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan daddy yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah memainkan ponselnya.

"lihat, sunghyun oppa sudah tidur. sekarang minhyunie yang bobo ne?" ajak sungmin setelah ia memberikan boneka lobak kesayangan anak bungsunya. minhyun menguap diikuti sebuah anggukan kecil, kemudian berusaha untuk tertidur sambil memeluk boneka lobaknya.

setelah minhyun dipastikan sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya, sungmin turun dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati sang suami yang masih setia memainkan- bukan lebih tepatnya menatap ponsel putih tersebut. ia berdiri di sebelah kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di dashboard kasur, sesekali mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya. "mengapa kau menatap ponsel itu terus menerus hm?"

"sampai saat ini eomma tak membalas pesanku. aku hanya merasa takut" kyuhyun menyimpan ponselnya kembali lalu bangkit berdiri menghadap sungmin.

"kau tak perlu takut kyu, mungkin eomma belum sempat mengecek ponselnya. pasti ia akan ikut senang melihatmu meluangkan waktunya cukup lama untuk mengajak anak-anak berlibur" tiba-tiba kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh sungmin, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang istri. itu memang posisi favorit kyuhyun, dimana dengan menyenderkan kepalanya seakan ia juga menyenderkan beban-beban hidupnya sementara waktu. sungmin hanya dapat mengelus punggung kyuhyun yang secara tak langsung memberikan kehangatan yang berbeda baginya.

"tidurlah ini sudah hampir tengah malam, gunakan waktu liburmu untuk beristirahat sebaik mungkin" sungmin membimbing kyuhyun kembali ke tempat tidurnya, memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi sang suami diikuti bisikan "mimpi indah ne?" lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dagu. juga tak lupa memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi kedua darah dagingnya yang telah menjadi rutinitas sungmin sebelum tidur. "jaljayo.." kata sungmin lirih seraya mematikan lampu utama dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur.

.

.

.

aktifitas pagi hari keluarga Cho dimulai dengan menyantap sarapan pagi di cafeteria yang tersedia tak jauh dari kamar mereka. cafetaria dengan konsep modern dan terbuka, terletak tepat dibagian bilik kapal yang mengijinkan para pengunjung merasakan secara langsung sejuknya semilir angin laut di pagi hari. dan beruntungnya keluarga Cho memilih meja yang tepat menghadap lautan bebas, tepat di sebelah pagar pembatas yang tentunya aman untuk anak dibawah umur.

"mom, kapan kita akan sampai? sunghyun bosan!" sunghyun bersungut-sungut diikuti sesuap nasi yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"sore ini sayang, setelah kau tidur siang. mommy pastikan kita telah sampai di pulau jeju" jawab sungmin dengan sabar disela-sela ketelatenannya menyuapi kedua anaknya.

"jagoan daddy sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain disana hm?"

"eung!" sunghyun mengangguk meng'iya'kan. sedangkan kyuhyun hanya terkikik pelan menyaksikan tingkah lugu sunghyun sambil mengacak rambut putra sulungnya.

"kajja! kita kembali ke kamar! daddy akan menepati janji untuk battle game denganmu, bagaimana? kau mau kan?" tanya kyuhyun pada sunghyun, ia menyunggingkan senyum evilnya seolah menantang putranya untuk memainkan game favorit mereka.

sunghyun menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan. "bagaimana jika nanti? aku bersama minhyunie sudah membuat rencana untuk menggoda noona cantik disana!" sunghyun menanggapi pertanyaan sang daddy sembari menunjuk seorang pegawai cafetaria yang tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan.

mendengar jawaban cerdik sunghyun, kyuhyun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. kedua buah hatinya yang dapat dikatakan masih dibawah umur, sudah mengerti hal yang berkaitan dengan orang dewasa. "andwae, lihatlah! noona itu sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan jangan kalian ganggu, arraseo?" kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada sunghyun dan minhyun, berharap mereka berdua mau menuruti perkataannya.

"hanya sebental daddy tampan" sahut minhyun menambahi.

"hm! hanya sebentar! sunghyun janji tidak akan membuat masalah dan hanya bermain di sekitar sini. boleh ya dad?" sunghyun memasang wajah memelas. "sunghyun benar-benar bosan di dalam kamar" lanjutnya lagi.

"sudahlah kyu, ijinkan saja mereka. toh kamar kita tidak jauh dari sini, kita juga dapat mengontrol anak-anak dari depan pintu kamar" pada akhirnya sungmin pun ikut turun tangan membujuk sang suami.

ketika 3 malaikat kecilnya sudah melancarkan rayuan seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini, apa yang dapat ia lakukan lagi kecuali menurutinya? "baiklah, hanya sebentar saja. daddy tak mau membelikan mainan-mainan terbaru jika kalian tidak menepati janji, arraseo?"

"gomawoyo daddy~" sahut sunghyun dan minhyun bersamaan. tanpa diduga minhyun melompat turun dari kursinya, berjalan menuju tempat sang daddy duduk. ia melambaikan tangan mungilnya ke arah kyuhyun seakan-akan ingin membisikkan suatu hal. kyuhyun yang mengerti isyarat dari minhyun, mencondongkan badannya di hadapan sang putri bungsu.

CUP

"salanghaeyo!" bisik minhyun tepat di depan telinganya. ia rasakan pula sebuah kecupan hangat di pipinya. lagi-lagi kyuhyun tersenyum dibuatnya, "nado saranghaeyo putri kesayangan daddy" kyuhyun membalasnya dengan memberikan kecupan di bibir mungil milik minhyun. minhyun yang merasa malu, sesegera mungkin berlari menjauhi daddynya.

"baiklah daddy dan mommy akan kembali ke kamar. ingat pesan daddy ne? jangan membuat keributan. sunghyun oppa, kau harus selalu menjaga minhyunie. arraseo?" setelah tuntas memberikan nasehatnya, dua orang pria dewasa itu berjalan beriringan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan sepasang anak dibawah umur yang tengah menikmati 'kebebasan'nya sementara yang telah diberikan kedua orang tua mereka.

.

.

beberapa menit setelah ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya kembali ke kamar, kedua anak itu masih saja diam duduk di atas kursi tanpa melakukan apapun. tak sebanding dengan ucapan sunghyun pada mommy dan daddynya.

"oppa, minhyun bocan kalau kita hanya diam caja dicini. ayo kita main belcama eonni itu" minhyun menunjuk pegawai cafetaria yang sama seperti sunghyun tujukan beberapa saat lalu.

"kau ingat pesan daddy? jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang sibuk" sunghyun menirukan cara berbicara dan raut wajah kyuhyun semirip mungkin.

minhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkikik geli. "benal-benal milip daddy"

.

.

.

**BRRRAAAK**

.

.

.

ntah darimana suara memekakkan telinga itu berasal, yang jelas suara tersebut berhasil membuat seluruh orang di cafetaria saling berteriak dan berlarian panik tak tentu arah. tanpa ada seorangpun menyadari jika di antara kerumunan orang yang berebut jaket pelampung, terdapat dua orang anak kecil yang sedang kebingungan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"oppa.. minhyunie… takut. hiks" minhyun menggenggam tangan sunghyun begitu erat, takut jika sunghyun akan meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah keramaian dan kepanikan seluruh penumpang kapal. ia melihat sekelilingnya berusaha mencari dua orang lagi anggota keluarga terpenting di dalam hidupnya. namun minhyun sama sekali tak menemukannya, situasi yang kacau di cafetaria sungguh membuatnya kesulitan menemukan dua sosok tersebut. begitu pula dengan sunghyun, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri berharap menemukan daddy dan mommynya. namun hasilnya nihil.

semakin lama penumpang berdesakan mengerumuni salah satu pegawai cafetaria yang sedang membagikan berbagai jaket pelampung. membuat kedua bocah itu kesulitan bernafas. sunghyun membimbing adiknya menuju tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai agar mereka tidak merasakan sesak ketika bernafas. "hiks.. minhyun.. ingin cama mommy.. hiks.." tangisan minhyun tak terbendung lagi. ia sungguh ketakutan, dan ia membutuhkan sang mommy untuk menenangkannya.

"sssssh… jangan menangis ne? sebentar lagi daddy dan mommy akan menjemput kita disini" sunghyun memeluk tubuh minhyun dengan erat. tak membiarkan adik perempuannya ini semakin ketakutan. ia mengelus-eluskan tangannya tepat di punggung minhyun, sama seperti yang mommy lakukan saat menenangkannya ketika ia takut dengan kilat dan petir yang menyambar.

"hiks.. oppa kenapa kapalnya miling? hiks.. minhyun tak bica beldili" tubuh minhyun bergetar hebat. ntah karena ketakutan atau karena menahan tangisnya, yang jelas sunghyun semakin kebingungan dengan apa yang akan ia perbuat selanjutnya. sebenarnya sunghyun juga merasakan ketakutan yang begitu hebat, tetapi tiba-tiba ia mengingat perkataan daddynya jika jagoan itu harus pemberani. dan kalimat itulah yang terus terngiang di pikirannya.

"selamatkan dirimu nak, kapal ini akan tenggelam. aku hanya memiliki sisa satu jaket pelampung saja, cepat gunakan. larilah bersama orang-orang yang memakai jaket pelampung sama seperti yang kuberi, secepatnya mereka akan dievakuasi oleh regu penyelamat. sudah tak ada waktu lagi, bergegaslah!" kata salah seorang ahjussi kepada sunghyun yang kemudian berlari mengikuti kerumunan orang di dekat pagar pembatas kapal.

sesungguhnya sunghyun tak begitu mengerti dengan penjelasan ahjussi tadi. ia hanya bisa menangkap bahwa jaket pelampung ini akan menyelamatkannya dari sini. ia tatap jaket pelampung tersebut dengan seksama kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuhnya sendiri sesuai dengan anjuran ahjussi tadi.

"hiks..oppa.. kenapa daddy dan mommy lama cekali? hiks.. minhyunie ingin kembali ke kamal caja hiks.. tapi minhyunie tak bica beldili hiks.." minhyun menangis dengan posisi duduk. benar saja, kondisi kapal yang semakin miring membuat keduanya semakin kehilangan keseimbangan untuk berdiri.

tak disangka jika sunghyun melepaskan kembali jaket pelampung itu dari tubuhnya, yang sebenarnya memang menjadi satu-satunya penjamin keselamatan dirinya sendiri kemudian memakaikannya ke tubuh minhyun. di pikiran sunghyun ia jauh lebih kuat dari minhyun, karena sunghyun namja. dan lagi-lagi sunghyun teringat perkataan sang daddy jika ia harus melindungi minhyun selalu bagaimanapun keadaannya, karena sunghyun adalah jagoan daddy yang pemberani.

"pakailah jaket pelampung itu, dan percayalah. kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. tetap disini. jangan kemana-mana, oppa akan mencari mommy dan daddy. setelah itu kita berempat akan naik ke perahu kecil itu menuju pulau jeju" sunghyun menunjuk sebuah sekoci yang diturunkan dari atas kapal.

"hiks.. minhyunie tidak mau naik kapal lagi.. ayo kita cali daddy dan mommy lalu pulang ke lumah. minhyun tak mau ke pulau jeju hiks.. oppa ayo kita pulang hiks.." sunghyun mengusap air mata adiknya lalu tersenyum.

"baiklah, setelah bertemu daddy dan mommy kita akan pulang ke rumah. jadi tunggu oppa disini ne? oppa akan mencari daddy dan mommy lalu mengajak mereka pulang" sunghyun mengecup kening minhyun lalu dengan susah payah menggerakkan badannya menjauhi minhyun untuk mencari kedua orang tuanya.

"hiks.. minhyunie ikut oppa caja. hiks. minhyunie takut cendilian. oppa.. hiks.. tunggu minhyun. hiks kenapa oppa ninggalin minhyun?" minhyun menangis seorang diri. minhyun memang berada di tempat yang hampir tak terjamah oleh regu penyelamat ataupun penumpang yang berebutan untuk meminta diselamatkan.

"hiks.. bagaimana ini? minhyunie takut…" minhyun masih terisak sendirian di sudut cafetaria. hingga kemudian seorang siswa SMA menghampirinya dengan raut wajah penuh keterkejutan. "ka..kau.. sendirian disini? dimana keluargamu?" tanyanya.

namun minhyun sama sekali tak merespon. ia terus-terusan terisak mengingat mommy, daddy, dan sunghyun oppa yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. ia genggam tali pengait jaket pelampung yang dipakainya kencang sekali, "hiks.. minhyunie.. hiks mau ikut cunghyun oppa beltemu mommy daddy.. hiks"

"sebaiknya kau ikut oppa, kau akan selamat bersamaku" siswa SMA itu mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh minhyun, dan berusaha untuk menggendongnya.

"tidak! minhyunie mau dicini caja! hiks.. cunghyun oppa bilang mommy dan daddy akan jemput minhyun dicini.. hiks" minhyun menolak mentah-mentah ajakan siswa SMA tersebut. minhyun menganggap jika ia meninggalkan tempat ini, mommy dan daddy akan kebingungan mencarinya. namun lelaki –siswa SMA itu tetap berusaha menyelamatkan minhyun dengan membawanya ke regu penyelamat tanpa mengindahkan penolakannya. "tenang saja, mommy dan daddymu akan menjemput di pelabuhan" mendengar jawaban itu, minhyun terdiam. ia sudah bisa tenang mendengar bahwa mommy dan daddy akan tetap menjemputnya nanti.

.

.

.

.

"hallo.. hallo.. kapal ini.. kapal ini akan tenggelam.. hanya ada dua anak dibawah umur yang menumpangi kapal ini.. tolong.. tolong selamatkan mereka.. aku… mohon.. mereka berada di dekat cafetaria.. tolong.. anakku harus selamat.. tolong.. aku.." kyuhyun bergetar hebat, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya sebisa mungkin ketika menelepon 911 untuk meminta bantuan. bagaimana tidak? ketika terdengar bunyi dentuman keras,ia bersama sungmin langsung keluar dari kamar dan mencari kedua anaknya, namun sesaat sebelum memasuki cafetaria mereka telah terjebak di antara kerumunan penumpang lain yang berjejal berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

hatinya begitu perih melihat sungmin yang sangat kacau mengkhawatirkan sunghyun dan minhyun. sungmin tidak menangis, namun sejak tadi ia hanya meramalkan doa-doanya tanpa henti meminta keselamatan pada keluarga kecilnya ini. hanya genggaman di kedua tangan merekalah yang berhasil menguatkannya satu sama lain.

pandangan kyuhyun langsung tertuju pada ban berwarna oranye yang terpasang di dinding kapal. sesegera mungkin ia raih ban itu kemudian menyerahkan pada sang istri. "melompatlah ke dalam lautan, bawalah ban ini untuk membantumu mengapung. kupastikan kau akan selamat, dan kupikir kita tak akan mendapatkan jatah jaket pelampung lagi" kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sungmin, menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir plum milik sungmin. ia lumat perlahan, kemudian melepaskan tautan tersebut.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu? bagaimana dengan keadaan sunghyun dan minhyun? tidak.. tidak.. aku akan terus bersamamu mencari anak-anak. tolong.. untuk kali ini jangan melarangku.. biarkan aku mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk orang-orang yang kucintai.." sungmin menggeleng hebat, air matanya meleleh deras walaupun ia mati-matian menahannya.

"dengar min, percayalah jika anak-anak sudah diselamatkan oleh regu penyelamat. kau bisa merasakan bukan jika kapal ini sudah hampir separuh badan masuk ke dalam lautan? jadi sekarang selamatkan dirimu, aku janji setelah memastikan sunghyun dan minhyun tak berada di cafetaria ini aku akan menyusulmu" kyuhyun mengecup lagi bibir sungmin yang selama ini benar-benar menjadi candu baginya.

"aku mencintaimu kyu" sungmin mengelus pipi kiri kyuhyun, dan menatap kedua obsidian suaminya lekat-lekat.

"aku sangat sangat mencintaimu min, terima kasih telah menjadi pendamping hidupku selama 7 tahun ini" kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum yang sungmin rasa sangatlah tulus tercetak dari bibir suaminya.

sungmin membalas senyuman kyuhyun, kemudian segera bergerak menuju pagar pembatas kapal di sekitar cafetaria. tak lupa ia bawa ban pemberian kyuhyun dengan keyakinan penuh dan kepercayaan dari suaminya bahwa ia akan selamat, sungmin melompat dari lantai 3 kapal menuju lautan. dinginnya air laut juga perihnya luka di keningnya akibat goresan ketika ia melompat, tak menyurutkannya untuk berenang menuju speedboat regu penyelamat.

"selamatkan suami dan anak-anakku.. mereka.. mereka berada di lantai 3 kapal ini.. suamiku tak memiliki jaket pelampung.. jadi kumohon.. selamatkan ia… selamatkan anak-anakku juga.." sungmin meracau pada tim regu penyelamat di depannya.

namun petugas penyelamat hanya mengernyit heran, ketika ia mendengar seorang lelaki meminta mereka menyelamatkan suaminya. "sebaiknya kau naik ke atas speedboat terlebih dulu dan mengobati lukamu" ucap salah seorang petugas lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik sungmin ke atas speedboat.

"selamatkan mereka.. kumohon… selamatkan mereka.. aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mereka.." bibir sungmin bergetar, antara menahan tangisnya juga karena rendahnya suhu air laut yang sudah membasahi seluruh badannya.

"kami akan berusaha menyelamatkan seluruh penumpang yang ada, jadi tolong tenanglah"

.

.

.

"_mommy..daddy.. dimana? kenapa kalian tak mencari kami? kasihan minhyun, ia ketakutan disana"_ kata sunghyun di dalam hati. ia terus berjalan mengendap-endap melewati lorong-lorong di dalam kapal tanpa menghiraukan air yang semakin tinggi, yang terpenting ia dapat menemukan mommy dan daddynya. lorong dalam kapal ini terasa lengang, mungkin karena sebagian penumpang telah berebut keluar ruangan. sebaliknya dengan sunghyun, tanpa gentar ia berjalan masuk ke lorong melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam satu per satu ruangan berharap menemukan orang tuanya. semakin lama kapal ferry itu semakin oleng dengan air laut yang setinggi dadanya, hal ini sangat menyusahkan sunghyun dalam melanjutkan jalannya.

"SUNGHYUN-AH! MINHYUN-AH! KAU ADA DI DALAM?"

"SUNGHYUN-AH! MINHYUN-AH! KAU MENDENGAR SUARA DADDY?"

"SUNGHYUN-AH! MINHYUN-AH! JIKA KAU MENDENGAR SUARA DADDY, BERTERIAKLAH NAK!"

sunghyun mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan daddynya. ia tajamkan pendengarannya, menerka darimana suara itu berasal.

"sunghyun-ah… minhyun-ah… jawab daddy sayang…" kyuhyun telah kehabisan tenaganya untuk meneriakkan nama dua buah hatinya. langkahnya semakin berat ketika air telah memenuhi kapal hingga setinggi lututnya. separuh hatinya meyakini jika anak-anaknya telah diselamatkan, namun separuh hatinya yang lain tidak mengatakan demikian.

"daddy!" di tengah lorong itu, seorang namja mungil dengan suara yang begitu familiar di telinga kyuhyun berteriak meneriakkan namanya.

"ya tuhan… sunghyunie! ya tuhan.. jagoan daddy! mengapa kau disini nak? mengapa kau tidak ikut menyelamatkan dirimu bersama penumpang lain?" kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri jagoan kecilnya lalu mencoba untuk menggendongnya. bagaimanapun air semakin cepat naik hingga dagu sunghyun.

"hiks.. daddy.. aku mencarimu.. aku juga mencari mommy.. hiks.. sebenarnya sunghyun takut dad.. sebenarnya sunghyun ingin menangis.. tapi kata daddy, jika bersama minhyun.. hiks.. sunghyun harus jadi anak pemberani… hiks" kyuhyun kehilangan kata-katanya. ia berusaha untuk berjalan keluar lorong tersebut menuju cafetaria. hanya itu satu-satunya jalan keluar terdekat untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"kau tahu dimana minhyun hm?" tanya kyuhyun hati-hati.

sunghyun mengangguk takut. "hiks.. aku meninggalkannya di tempat tadi.. hiks.. aku berjanji untuk memanggil mommy dan daddy, kemudian menjemputnya disana.. hiks.."

kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan putra sulungnya. ia yakin sepenuh hati jika minhyun telah diselamatkan oleh regu penolong. "percayalah, kita akan selamat sayang. kita berempat akan segera berkumpul kembali" sambil berjalan keluar dari lorong, kyuhyun terus mengecupi dahi sunghyun.

"kau jagoan daddy yang pemberani. daddy sangat bangga pada- oh yatuhan!" kyuhyun merasakan sedikit lagi kapal ini akan benar-benar tenggelam. perlahan namun pasti kapal itu tenggelam ke dasar laut.

"daddy! hiks.. lampunya mati!" sunghyun ketakutan, hingga menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada sang daddy.

"tenanglah sayang.. sebentar lagi akan sampai. kita akan segera bertemu mommy dan minhyun. mereka telah menunggu kita" dengan tenang kyuhyun terus berjalan keluar lorong, sedikit lagi mereka telah sampai di cafetaria. terlihat jelas cahaya yang masuk dari luar sana di ujung lorong tersebut.

"daddy…airnya dingin….." tiba-tiba sunghyun menggigil. cukup beralasan memang, karena air sudah setinggi dada kyuhyun. itu berarti, sebagian besar tubuh sunghyun telah terendam air meskipun ia berada di gendongan sang daddy.

"sabar sayang… sebentar lagi… oke? sunghyun kan anak yang kuat. sunghyun harus bisa bertahan ne?" tak mudah bagi kyuhyun untuk menenangkan anaknya, ketika hatinya juga bergemuruh khawatir apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. air yang semakin tinggi, kapal yang telah miring hampir 70 derajat membuat kyuhyun semakin kesusahan.

namun setelah usaha kerasnya, pada akhirnya kyuhyun telah berada di ujung lorong yang menghubungkan cafetaria. dilihatnya dari ujung lorong beberapa helikopter mengitari kapal yang hampir karam ini.

"daddy.. sunghyun.. tak bisa.. na..fas…." perjuangan kyuhyun tidak berakhir sampai disini. air yang sudah setinggi dagunya memang telah berhasil membuat sunghyun kesulitan bernafas.

"daddy.. airnya.. masuk… ugh… ke dalam.. mulut.. dan hidung sunghyun.. ugh" bisik sunghyun lagi.

"tenanglah sayang, daddy berusaha berjalan menuju cafetaria. setelah itu kita akan segera meminta bantuan. sabar ne?" kepanikan mulai menyerang kyuhyun, ketika didengarnya suara lemah sunghyun serta deru nafas putranya yang semakin pendek-pendek.

"dad..dy.. mianhae.. sung..hyun.. harus.. menye..rah.. da..ddy.. ja..ngan.. ma.. rah ne?"

"sssst, sunghyun jangan berkata seperti itu! kau dengar suara helikopter diatas? mereka akan menyelamatkan kita nak! kau harus bertahan…" kyuhyun terus berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas kapal, meskipun dalam kondisi miring sangat memungkinkan bila derasnya air akan membuat mereka berdua terbawa arus.

sunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "mianhae.. uhuk.. sung..hyun suka.. bikin.. uhuk.. da..ddy.. dan mo..mmy.. ma..rah… uhuk.. sa..rang…..hae..yo" kyuhyun merasakan jika air yang menggenangi di sekitarnya telah mencapai bawah hidungnya. dan ia tak menyalahkan sunghyun, jika putranya itu harus menyerah dengan keadaan ini. hanya air mata yang terus meneteslah yang dapat mewakili seperih apa hatinya sekarang.

"nado saranghaeyo sayang.. jagoan kecil appa.. terima kasih sudah bertahan sejauh ini… maafkan aku min….." sepasang kaki yang sedari tadi bertahan mati-matian melawan derasnya arus air, mau tak mau juga harus ikut menyerah pada keadaan. dengan posisi masih menggendong sang anak lelaki yang telah terbujur kaku, dibiarkannyalah tubuh tinggi kurusnya mengikuti aliran air bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya kapal ke dasar laut.

.

.

.

sungmin yang sudah dipindahkan ke kapal penyelamat yang lebih besar, telah menemukan minhyun juga disana. tentu ia sangat bersyukur melihat anak bungsunya selamat, tapi ntah mengapa perasaan hati yang tak tenang kian mengganggunya. ia telah mengkroscek data penumpang sementara yang telah berhasil diselamatkan, namun tak menemukan nama dari suami dan anak lelakinya disana.

dari kapal penyelamat ini, ia memantau penyelamatan yang sedang berlangsung. banyak harapan yang ia gantungkan, namun hatinya sakit ketika melihat dengan matanya sendiri secara tiba-tiba kapal ferry itu tenggelam ke dalam lautan sepenuhnya begitu cepat. ia merasa separuh jiwanya menguap entah kemana. sungmin meremas dadanya, berlutut kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. digenggamnya cincin pernikahan bersama kyuhyun yang selama 7 tahun ini tersemat di jari manisnya. firasatnya sungguh mengatakan jika ia harus siap kehilangan 2 jagoan dalam hidupnya.

"_aku tak memaksa kalian untuk kembali di sisiku bersama minhyun, kalian pasti telah berjuang mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan diri disana. jika kalian memang telah merasakan lelah, menyerahlah.. jangan menyakiti diri sendiri jika itu membuat kalian menderita. aku dan minhyun… mencoba untuk ikhlas.. karena aku yakin.. tuhan pasti akan mengumpulkan kita berempat kembali, ntah di kehidupan ini atau di kehidupan mendatang"_

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

bagaimana? flat? tidak ada feelnya? membosankan?

maaf beribu maaf, hanya ini yang saya bisa.

jangan mengeroyok saya karena hasilnya begini, saya sudah maksimal.

oiya karena inspirasinya dari suatu kejadian nyata, sangat memungkinkan jika ada kesamaan ide. tapi cerita ini murni dari otak kami tanpa adanya niat menjiplak sedikitpun. kami hanya menuangkan semua imajinasi dan membuatnya dari sudut pandang anak perempuan umur 5 tahun, yang menjadi korban selamat kapal sewol. terima kasiiiiiihhh!

ditunggu reviewnya! :*


End file.
